Party Ditching
by SquieruM
Summary: Robin figured out how she can grow any bodypart on herself. She decides to show it to her friend as soon as they get bored. Robin x Nami, Yuri, Futa on Female, Lemon .. Check the tags in each chapter!


_Includes: Futanari, Yuri, Costume, Dominance, Bondage_

 _Ship: RobinxNami_

* * *

 **Party Ditching**

Just as the sun set to call it a night the strawhat gang reached a new island. They all went together to go to the nearby town to look for the right stores so they could stock up their supplies the following day.

While going through the streets they found posters of the islands current festival located at the southern beach. It was apparently about celebrating the accomplishment of winning past fights located there. According to the posters it's every night for this whole week. Costumes were optional. They settled to go check it out when they had found all neccessary stores. But of course Luffy ditched them right away to dig in at the festivals buffet.

As the group had parted in chunks Nami wanted to go check if there were any flower or fruit shops that sold any oranges. She was curious if they maybe had any special types of oranges.

Just as she had her face against a window to look into the shops wares a figure walked up besides her "Found anything good, Miss Navigator?"

Nami jumped and turned to face her friend "Oh haha I don't think so?"

"Oh? Hm, well let's go join the others?"

* * *

As soon as the girls reached the party Nami ditches her to go straight to pickpocketing drunk people.

As the night went on more and more people got drunk and the more bored Nami became. She goes to the side where barely anyone was to check how much cash she had collected. Once again Robin comes up besides her, but this time, she slides an arm over the shorter womans shoulder. Robin has been wearing her cowboy hat a lot lately so she was looking rather hot to Nami. Not that she didn't think Robin ever was not anyway. Smirking down at her she asks "Not enjoying yourself?" Nami scoffs and complains about how lame this party was getting. But then a smirk of her own graces her lips and raises a eyebrow "Why?" she pushes her hip against Robins. Whos smirk widens. The older lowers her mouth to whisper in the others ear with almost a purr "Well if you have to ask, I have something new that I would like to show you. My room. Now." It wasn't a secret that they liked to fool around together. Much to some peoples dismay but they only wanted each others company in intimitate matters like this.

They go back to the ship as secretly as possible. They didn't want any unwanted intruders.

After a while they reached Robins room. Nami comes in second and as she pushes the door closed she looks over her shoulder "Soo, what do you want to show me~" she wiggles her butt seductively towards her.

"Dear lady, would you please go sit down on my bed." Nami was taken aback and raised an eyebrow at the sudden way she was being talked to but followed the request nontheless. She watched Robin, who pulled a few pieces of fabric out of the wardrobe. This was nothing new to her as they both have been tied up by the other before with ropes or bands of fabrics like the ones the taller one was preparing. Nami straighened her back and raised her wrists so Robin had easy access to start tying her up.

As Robin kneeled in front of her she first wrapped one of the shorter pieces of fabric around the slim wrists and tied it with a knot. Robin then grabbed the low cut out of the orange haired womans shirt and next thing Nami knew was that her tops cleavage got ripped all the way down to the hem, making her breasts jump free. Now both her tits and stomach were accessible for whatever Robin pleased to do. Then, the dark haired woman started wrapping a much longer piece around Namis upper body. She started with the middle of the fabric at her throat. At first she led the band down to go around each of her firm breasts, which caused both of them to stand perkier than ever. As a little treat for Namis obedience she lightly flicked one of Namis nipples with her index finger. Spurred by the low gasp she circled her fingertip around it. Smirking at the others shiver and hardening nipple she went back to bondaging her friend.

Robin led the fabric from the middle of Namis breasts downwards to embrace the thin waist. She made a knot in the back to keep it secure and kept circling the fabric around her friend until she reached the spot right above the next garment, a very short miniskirt that hugged those slender tighs and hips tightly. Motioning for Nami to lay down Robin once again wanted to giver her a treat for her obedience. The older female slid off the miniskirt and threw it in some corrner of her room where it wouldn't bother anyone. She crawled onto the bed and straddled the submissive girl. This time she wanted to give her attention to the other tit that was inviting her so enticingly. Slowly tracing the fabric that was tight around the breast she took the cup in her palm softly to fondle it. The woman below her was arching her back, causing it to be pressed into the Cowgirl clothed womans hand even more. Her other hand moved down towards the dampening panties. It soon followed the previous garments. Taking the band of fabric, which was coming from the knot on her back to come out from between the womans asscheeks, she pulled it up. The friction of the fabric against her butthole made Nami gasp loudly. Happy with the reaction she got she wanted to do so much more but she knew she had to wait to give her fuck buddy the _big_ surprise.

Robin did want to tease her some more though. So she did. She took the ends of each fabric ends to pull it against her pussy. Namis clitoris was very sensitive so when it rubbed against hers like this she moaned out as her head threw back.

The shaking womans tongue died to ask what her surprise was but her mind knew better. Robin didn't like it when she pushed her luck. So she just endured whatever the dominant woman wanted to with her. Not that she didn't enjoy every second of it so she took whatever she received.

Said woman was very pleased as she wrapped each end of the bands around Namis tighs, very close to her pussy. To finish it off, Robin then tied the ends up in a tight knot inbetween those perky tits.

Robin stepped back licking her lips and taking in every detail of the sight. Namis head thrown back and her arms were held above her head, tits standing so excitedly high waiting for more attention. Her ripped top was held in place by the bands of fabric so it would never get into Robins way. But the best part, her legs were wide open for her. Just for her in this moment. And dear she could not wait to take full control over every part of Namis body. As she was taking in the exposed womans position her own pussy was getting excited as well. But no, she would ignore that part of her body completely tonight.

Getting hot in her own skimpy cowgirl style top she ripped it open just like she did with Namis. She herself didn't want to keep it on though. She threw it to the same corner Namis skirt was laying at. Again, she crawled on top of the bound up navigator and kept herself steady with her arms. She decided to let Nami see her own set of tits for now.

"I assume you're dying to know what I planned with you tonight, am I right." it wasn't a question and Robin knew that Nami knew that as well.

The orange haired one just laid still and nodded.

Smirking, Robin lowered herself and pressed her own tits against Namis. With her hands she made sure their nipples would meet. Both of them slightly moaned at the contact. They needed to let their girls meet like this more often. Slowly she pushed her tits together with her hands and moved her upper body against the younger ones. They stared into each others eyes, none of them realsing how much more intimate it felt. As they both drew near to drowning in the others eyes. Nami started rocking her hips against the half naked cowgirl. Smirking again she let gravity push her closer to her friend. She moved one of her hands downwards, she was dying to know how wet Nami was by now. Fingertips lightly brushing against skin until they reached their destination. Oh how she is ready. One finger slid in like its nothing. Nami on the other hand moaned as her elbows bent, making her hands go besides her head. "Keep them up."

"But I can't control that when you're making me feel so good Robin." As she tried to raise her arms above her head again a arm had appeared and pulled her wrists up by the knot. The arm was coming out of the bedlinen and locked her wrists up just the way the dominant one wants it to.

Now that all of Namis body was kept in place she continued fingering the soaking hole. Her finger just slid back and forth so easily she added another of her fingers.

The bound up woman squirmed below her. How Robin loved that sight.

"Hmm tell me.. how long has it been since you had good dick girl." she asked while she lowered her speed.

Nami was confused at the sudden topic "Huh? I-uh I don't know, why would you ask that at a time like this anyway?"

Halting her fingers Robin raised herself up, kneeling on the beds edge inbetween slender legs. "Well.." She started untying the binding on the side of her skirt "I was wondering if you maybe-" now her skirt was also joining her ripped top and miniskirt on the floor. Now she kneeled there with her thong being the only piece of garment left on her body. "-would like-" she crossed her arms "-to try one again." The moment she was ending her sentence a long piece of meat rises from right above her pussy. The little piece of fabric couldn't contain the sudden growth and ripped apart, it fell besides her knees.

Namis eyes widen as far as her lids could handle. Her mouth agape but no sound could come out.

There she was, right in front of her, her female sex friend with a raging erection. She took in of the visuals as much as she could. The penis was standing stiff and high, covered with some veins going from root to tip. It wasn't extremely huge but definitely bigger than the average pirate. It was also thick. Nami hasn't had one in years so she got worried now that this one might tear her up. But it didn't affect her bodies reaction in any negative way at all. At simply the thought of her friend pounding her with this thing sent shivers down her spine and went straight to her wet core.

Robin really enjoyed how her penis looked in front of the tied up woman, how it was all ready to just take any hole.

Finally, she moved again. The now well endowed woman held her piece right above Namis stomach. It was long enough to almost touch her perky tits. Enjoying teasing the tied up woman she stroked her new member. Slowly wrapping her hand around it, the wetness from Namis pussy still on her fingers, lubricated her stiff penis.

Seeing it up so close made her yearn it more and more, especially the way her dominating partner stroked it all the way. Sometimes stopping at the tip to circle it with her fingertip. Her pussy was screaming for the attention of this big new party member. Her hips started to move around, trying desperately to make Robin see how much she needs it.

Robin on the other hand held back a chuckle. Oh how she loved making this pretty lady squirm under her. But she too was getting desperate for release, so she stopped stroking it and held the hard penis right under the tip and shifted her position. A set of new arms appeared to grab Namis legs and held them wide open. Robin was seated right in front of her favorite lovehole. Her tip was only a inch away. Moving closer she pressed it between the pussys lips. Both emitting a loud moan, both of them feeling completely new sensations. Feeling like a little bit more tease wouldn't hurt she guided her tip to move up and down along the lips. When it reached the sensitive clitoris she pressed harder against it which made Namis head throw back hard accompanied with a loud pleased yelp.

Robins ears loved everything they heard and she needed to hear more. _Feel_ more.

Positioning herself more steady she moved her hips closer in. Now the erected member was being pushed inside. As the tip was inside whole she stopped for a moment. Taking in the blissfull moment, she didn't want to forget what was just happening. Her eyes locked onto Namis face, how her eyes were shut tight and moans escaping her lips as her wrist try to get out of their tied up spot. Nami always looked so beautiful to her, her hair scattered over Robins sheets. The need to see more drove her to shove her penis in further. Namis back arched strongly, her breasts pushed high into the air, so high they were starting to block the view on her face.

Nami could feel every vein rubbing against her inner walls when it was being pushed inside of her. She has never felt a penis like this before, ever. As Robin pushed it almost all the way in she stopped to slowly let it glide back out just to ram it in all the way in one big thrust. Namis screams echoed off the walls and filling both pairs of ears.

Every sound she heard drove Robin to thrust harder and longer. They both soon lost any feel for time as they only drowned in the strong feelings of Robins hard penis pounding Nami senseless.

The sounds of the skin hitting at every thrust and the moans and screams of Robins name could be heard on the ship.

Suddenly Robin felt a tinge inside her lower region. Barely being able to remove her eyes from her lover she looked down but couldnt see anything that would be wrong. Namis screams for her caught her attention back. "Ro-obin! I'm-I'm gonna cu-uhum!" and with that Namis juice covered all of Robins penis as it continued to pound her through her climax.

The sudden urge to claim Namis body as hers spurred her body to pull out and cum all over her. Her face, her hair, her tits and her whole abdomen should be covered with her seeds. But as she realised she instead came from her own pussy she quickly pressed her dripping pussy against Namis so theirs could at least mix together once again. Her still erect penis layed against the navigators stomach. Robin, feeling a bit frustrated, reached her hand out to stroke her friends cheek. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to give you the full experience of a penis." Her eyes showed the younger woman that she really did feel guilty.

She smiled up at her friend, holding the hand that was on her cheek "Oh Robin, that was just amazing, everything you did. I loved it all so much."

The dominants features soften but she still felt bad about not being able to cum for her with her penis. She opened the fabric band on her submissives wrists and moved both of them to lay down for the night, they hadn't slept together normally in months. Robin really needed some comfort cuddles. And Nami was more than willing to give that to her close friend.

"I love when you use your powers on me."

And with that, a naked Robin with a penis and Namia with her upper body still tied up, drift off to sleep in each others warmth.


End file.
